sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Idol Ranking Competition AS019
Idol Ranking Competition AS019 ~Anata wa Hikari~ (Aidoru Rankingu Taikai AS019 ~Anata wa Hikari~) was held on 8 June AS019. Selected Members #''Choi Hyewon'' (Kami 5/Overall Center) #''Mio Minato the 6th'' #''Amahane Madoka the 6th'' #''Ichinose Kaede the 11th'' #''Shirogane Lily the 10th'' #'Chouno Maika the 10th' (Best Girls Center) #'Kasumi Mahiru the 14th' #'Kamishiro Karen the 9th' #'Natsuki Mikuru the 8th' #'Shirabe Melody' #''Shibuki Ran the 8th'' (Next Girls Center) #''Aoki Luna'' #''Nanha Kumiko'' #''Shiraki Bellareta'' #''Tomo Rosa'' #''Wáng Mèng Yuè'' #''Aoyama Fuyu'' #''Nakamura Tsubasa'' #''Hayashi Chisaki'' #Kuroba Chiemi (Under Girls Center) #Shirohoshi Selene #Asami Seina #Yasashi Fuwaru #Nayani Chiba #Mashiro Rorora #Aosono Shiori #Matsuzaki Tsukina #Sato Rara #Takamura Minako Participating Members Based off Preliminary Rankings Results |-|Final= Kami 5 1. Choi Hyewon 2. Mio Minato the 6th 3. Amahane Madoka the 6th 4. Ichinose Kaede the 11th 5. Shirogane Lily the 10th Best Girls 6. Chouno Maika the 10th 7. Kasumi Mahiru the 14th 8. Kamishiro Karen the 9th 9. Natsuki Mikuru the 8th 10. Shirabe Melody Next Girls 11. Shibuki Ran the 8th 12. Aoki Luna 13. Nanha Kumiko 14. Shiraki Bellareta 15. Tomo Rosa 16. Wáng Mèng Yuè 17. Aoyama Fuyu 18. Nakamura Tsubasa 19. Hayashi Chisaki Under Girls 20. Kuroba Chiemi 21. Shirohoshi Selene 22. Asami Seina 23. Yasahi Fuwaru 24. Nayani Chiba 25. Mashiro Rorora 26. Aosono Shiori 27. Matsuzaki Tsukina 28. Sato Rara 29. Takamura Minako |-|Preliminary= #'Ichinose Kaede the 11th & Natsuki Mikuru the 8th' (Tie) (Overall Center) #Amahane Madoka the 6th #Minato Mio the 6th #Shirogane Lily the 10th #Chouno Maika the 10th #'Kamishiro Karen the 9th' (Best Girls Center) #Kasumi Mahiru the 14th #Choi Hyewon #Shirabe Melody #Shibuki Ran the 8th #'Nanha Kumiko' (Next Girls Center) #Aoki Luna #Tomo Rosa #Shiraki Bellareta #Hayashi Chisaki #Nakamura Tsubasa #Mashiro Rorora #Takamura Minako #Matsuzaka Tsukina #Aoyama Fuyu #'Aosono Shiori' (Under Girls Center) #Wáng Mèng Yuè #Sato Rara #Kuroba Chiemi #Nayani Chiba #Asami Seina #Yasahi Fuwaru #Shirohoshi Selene Setlist ::MC - Goddesses 0. Overture 1. ~Jibun no Mirai~ (All Members, Choi Hyewon) 2. Tomodachi Iro (Featured Members, Icy Roses) MC - Successors 3. Ichinose Kaede the 11th 4. Natsuki Mikuru the 8th 5. Amahane Madoka the 6th 6. Minato Mio the 6th 7. Shirogane Lily the 10th 8. Chouno Maika the 10th 9. Kamishiro Karen the 9th 10. Kasumi Mahiru the 14th 11. Choi Hyewon 12. Shirabe Melody 13. Shibuki Ran the 8th 14. Nanha Kumiko 15. Aoki Luna 16. Tomo Rosa Break - Halftime 17. Shiraki Bellareta 18. Hayashi Chisaki 19. Nakamura Tsubasa 20. Mashiro Rorora 21. Takamura Minako 22. Matsuzaka Tsukina 23. Aoyama Fuyu 24. Aosono Shirori 25. Wáng Mèng Yuè 26. Nayani Chiba 27. Sato Rara 28. Kuroba Chiemi 29. Asami Seina 30. Yasashi Fuwaru 31. Shirohoshi Selene Fan-voting 32. Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru (Featured Members, Kumiko Nanha & Chiba Nayani) ::MC - Kami 5 and Centers Single Information |-|Type A= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Moichido Try *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Moichido Try Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Eien Tomorrow *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Eien Tomorrow Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Ima Happii *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Ima Happii Off Vocal |-|Type D= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Moichido Try *Eien Tomorrow *Ima Happii *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Moichido Try Off Vocal *Eien Tomorrow Off Vocal *Ima Happii Off Vocal Trivia *Character Part Replacements (Part 1): **Hayashi Chisaki (Late for event, personal reasons) -> Choi Hyewon **Kisaragi Tsubasa the 16th (On hiatus) -> Shibuki Ran the 8th **Yu Waka (On hiatus) -> Shirabe Melody **Shimizu Mariko (User MIA, presumably on hiatus) -> Aoyama Fuyu *Character Part Replacements (Part 4): **Akimoto June (On hiatus) -> Aoki Luna *'9'598'319' copies of the Single was sold. **It sold 66'506 more copies than Stand Up Sit Down. Category:Idol Ranking Competition Category:AS019 Category:Events